Ghostbusters trilogy
Ghostbusters is a supernatural,kind of horror,american and comedy franchise directed by Ivan Reitman and written by Dan Akyroyd and Harold Ramis.It start's out they encounter their first ghost and Peter Venkman,Raymond Stanz and Egon Spengler loses their jobs at columbia university.They find a paranormal exterminator service called ghostbusters in a retired firehouse in NYC.Now they are hired in the sedgewick hotel to catch their first ghost slimer.They catch it and put it in the firehouse basement.Now the paranormal events start to increase in New York City and they become their only hope.Now they hire and get Winston Zeddermore who helps them bring down anger.Now they are hired by Dana Barrett who has a ghost in her apartment called zuhl.Zuhl is worshipped by Gozer the Gozerian who is a god of destruction.Dana is poccesed by Zuhl.Zenkman is interested in this case and competes for her affecion with Louis Tully her neighbor.Now he also has a ghost in his apartment called Vinz Clortho.Zuhl is called the gatekeeper and Vinz is the keymaster.They speak about Gozer and they're keeping them apart.Walter Peck visits the ghostbusters office and is a lawyer of the EPA.He arrests them for unleashing ghosts into the town/city and for having a unlicensed device.Now Louis/Vinz goes to Dana/Zuhl's apartment while the other ghost's create havoc in New York City.Now their is blueprints in Dana's apartment and the ghostbusters learned it was built by Ivo shandor who couldn't take the horrors in world war I so he built a gateway for Gozer.The ghostbusters are brought to the mayor's office to free the ghost and it is gaurded by dogs.They can't get the prevent for the arrival of Gozer who appears as Slavitza Jovan.Now he dissapears and echos that destructor will follow taking a form for the team.Venkman believes their will be a destroying force that clears their minds.Now Stanz is unable to keep his mind blank and he remembers a mascot from his childhood that will never destroy him.Now the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man comes out and begins laying waste to the city.They decide to merge their proton packs which Egon mentioned earlier and direct Gozer's portal to their world and they suceed.Gozer is banished and they sealed the gateway to their world and the Marshmallow man is now destroyed in the single explosion.Now Dana and Louis are now freed from Zuhl and Vinz because all the ghosts are now gone and now the citizens wipe out the marshmallows and they applaued the ghostbusters and Nyc is free of ghosts.Now they realeased a album which is now avalible on itunes and they re realeased the movie in the united states in 500 theaters in the united states.Their is a sequel called ghostbusters 2. Ghostbusters 2 is the sequel to the supernatural comedy to the first film ghostbusters.Now after they saved New york city from Gozer the ghostbusters are now sued for the damage they have caused,also for investigating the ghosts and they are being forced out of business.Ray owns a bookstore and works with winston for a kids show that is unpopular.Egon works in a lab doing experiments such as human emotion.And Peter works for a psychic show on T.V.Now his girlfriend Dana Barrett has a son named Oscar and now works in a museum of art.Their was a incedient when Oscar's baby carraige was controlled by a ghost,She reunites the ghostbusters for help.Now Dana's colleague Dr Janosz Poha is poccessed by Vigo the Carpthian who is trapped in a painting in the museum.Vigo orders Dr poha to locate a child he can poccess and bring him back to life on the new year.Now this leads them to First avenue where the baby carraige stoppedand Ray notices pink slime in the subway.Ray accidently causes a blackout which gets them arrested.They are guilty and before that happens slime is edivence reacts to the judge's outburst and he explodes and they realease 2 ghosts in the court which causes them to leave.Now since that happened the ghostbusters are now back in business.Now the slime goes to Dana's apartment which attacks her and Oscar.This causes to renew Peter's and Dana's relationship.They investigate the slime and Vigo's history they realize now the slime reacts to their emotions,it has been genative to the bad attitudes from the citizens from new york city.Peter and Dana are on a date so Egon, Ray and winston discover the underground river of the pink slime.Winston goes in the river and Egon and Ray jump in after.They go back to the surface and Winstion and Ray begin to argue and Egon realizes it's the slime.they strip down their clothes and they find out the slime is heading to the museum.Now Egon,Winston and Ray go to the resturaunt and they are now causing a disturbance.And they are carried out by the police.They go to the mayor to tell their suspictions,but he dosen't believe them and they are dismissed where his assiant Jack and him make them go to a psycahric hospital to block his interests.Now a ghost which represents Janosz kidnaps Oscar from Peter's apartment and Dana's makes them go to the museum and now it is filled with slime.New years eve is here and it is filled with supernatural activity and ghosts begin to attack citizens.The mayor now fires Jack and the ghostbusters are realeased and they go to the museum.They can't get the slime to their proton packs.They determine if they want to weaken the slime they use the mood slime to animate the Statue Of Liberty and put in the streets where the cheering appears.They arrive at the museum and they recede and they use the torch to break in to attack Vigo and Janosz.Janosz is netrulized from the slime,now Vigo immoblizes the ghostbusters and risks to transfer to Oscar's body.Now the chorus of Auld Lang Syne outside weakens Vigo and he is returning to his painting and the ghostbusters are free.Vigo poccesses Ray and the other ghostbusters attack him with a combination with the proton packs and mood slime.Now Louis uses a proton packs on his own.It destroys Vigo and changes the painting to ghostbusters surrounding of Oscar.They recieve a standing ovation and later they have a ceremony to restore the statue and the mayor gives them the key to the city.Now they realeased a album and it was great.Their is a ghostbusters 3 in 2014.